


Incubare

by Eruden



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ+ Character, MONSTER FUCKER, Monsters, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruden/pseuds/Eruden
Summary: A date between an incubus and a human trans women goes well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The date had gone well; better than most, even after weeks of talking online, beforehand. A late afternoon jaunt around an art museum, then poking about nearby thrift stores. Dinner at a hidden gem of a restaurant. Their conversation rarely lulled and, when it did, it was easy to pick back up. He’d been considerate, good at listening, great at carrying a conversation.

The date had gone so well, in fact, that Lilith had spontaneously invited Varli to her place, still drunk on hormones from their makeout session in his car. Now, anxiety set in as he followed her through her winding apartment complex hallways. Damn her muzzy-headed brain! Her heart pounded hard in her chest as they approached her front door. Trembles skirted through her stomach to her fingertips as she clenched her house keys tightly.

She had to say something, before they were at her door. That way, if he reacted badly, he wouldn’t know her home address, couldn’t harass her, couldn’t hurt her. 

He stumbled when Lilith suddenly stopped, his attention immediately on her face. Everything about him exuded ease with the whole situation. Lilith bit her bottom lip, staring up at the incubus as she fidgeted. 

Patiently, he watched her, a thin black eyebrow cocked. True to his nature, Varli’s appearance tickled aesthetic delight in Lilith. Light grey skin, decorated with purple swirling tattoos along one arm. Dark purple irises, nearly swallowed up by black sclera. Long, pointed ears, with a scallop-like edge from tip to gauged lobes. Asymmetrical undercut, with medium-length black waves caressing one side of his face. All that, plus his natural ease,  _ plus  _ his punkish fashion sense with studs adorning his jacket and a spiked collar and those darn black pants that clung to him enticingly…

Lilith shook her head, trying to re-focus on the issue at hand.

She wondered if this was his true form or if his body naturally exuded a glamor to appeal to others. Or perhaps he just evoked something - a scent or aura - that honed in on any nearby person’s fancy.

“I should probably tell you something, before we go any further.” A cold froth bubbled up in her guts as she said the words.

He inclined his head, giving her a ‘go on’ hum. 

“I… Well, honestly, I shouldn’t even  _ have  _ to do this, but… It’s just… You’re going to find out if we…” Lilith sighed, lowering her forehead into her hand. In her chest, her heart shuddered from fear and anxiety. Preemptive disappointment burned at her eyes. Why was this so hard? It wasn’t fair. With a heavy swallow, Lilith managed to find her words. “I’m a trans woman.”

Further words failed. She braced herself for a barrage of questions, if not outright yelling. Would he be upset she hadn’t told him sooner? Would he snarl something about her lying to him this whole time? Or would he get that infuriating grin, calling her a delightful t-slur? Her stomach sunk as her imagination offered increasingly upsetting scenarios.

“OK.” 

“ _ OK _ ?” She looked up at him, her shoulders growing stiff. Did she misread this situation? Were they just going to hang out? Had she been too coy? Or was he backpedaling, pretending he misunderstood her invitation?

Varli blinked down at her, slowly, like a cat. Then a smirk tilted at his lips. He took a step closer to Lilith, boxing her in against the near wall. Her heart thrummed, caught between uncertain fear and excitement, as his forearms braced against the wall on either side of her head. He leaned down, that grin still on his face. “Do you know what the Latin root of incubi is?”

Confusion dotted Lilith’s thoughts. It was a strange tangent and, though she had done some research, this question brought up a blank slate in her head. Varli being so close didn’t help either. Gods, why did he smell so good? This couldn’t be some mass-produced cologne. Tentatively, she shook her head, eyes still glued to his face. “No.”

“Incubare. To lie upon. It’s a  _ very  _ old-school way to say they’re tops.” Varli’s grin quirked up again, cocked in a charming rakish way. He leaned closer, lips brushing achingly against Lilith’s as he spoke. “As such, I just want you under me, writhing in pleasure,  _ thanks _ to me _. _ ”

Her lungs locked, eyes widening as a flare of heat shot through her body. A blush burned across her cheeks and, after a breath of gleefully taking in her expression, Varli closed the gap. She gasped into the kiss, tingles coursing over her body as her eyes fluttered shut. His kiss was hungry and hot, churning up Lilith’s libido.

It was only a few seconds of delicious tongue-lashing, swallowing down Varli’s deep-throated growls, before he broke the kiss with a gentle nip of his sharp teeth. Her eyes fluttered open as the loss of his mouth left a disappointed chill on her tingling lips. Varli leered down at her, gaze glazed with desire and tongue flicking over his lower lip. Lilith shuddered at his heated expression. It almost felt like he’d eat her up.

The look softened a bit, as if he caught himself doing something wrong. His grin took on a slightly sheepishness, eyebrows raised curiously. “Still want to take me home?”


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Lilith’s apartment creaked open, spilling light from the hallway into the shadows. Unlike her front door, her lips remained locked to Varli’s as he guided her into the apartment. As soon as they entered, he kicked the door shut behind him, shrugging his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Lilith barely managed to drop her purse onto the floor and kick off her own shoes - still moaning into the kiss - when he suddenly grabbed her ass. The gasp became a short squeal as he lifted her up, one hand squeezing her ass as the other trailed over her thigh. 

Lips trailing to the corner of Lilith’s mouth, Varli rasped, “Where to?” 

“Bedroom’s at the end of the hall,” she managed, breathing hitched as her legs wrapped around him.

He didn’t even nod as he carried her to the room, lips trailing to her neck. Whimpery moans eked from her throat, his teeth and lips searing her flesh. A red hot mist fingered through her thoughts, making it hard to think. But, oh, the sensations were enough to keep her mind busy. Hot and prickly and hard and… 

She hadn’t even realized they crossed into her room, until they were both falling. Her back sunk into her comforter, pressed further into the mattress thanks to Varli’s added weight. Wriggling, his excitement pressed warm and hot against her.

Instinctively, her hips rolled against him, eliciting a deep groan from his chest. The vibrations coasted through him, into her. Her nipples puckered under the fabric of her bra. Slipping beneath the hem of her shirt, his fingertips ghosted over her sides, teasing light touches.

Lilith whimpered, arching her back, wanting his touches. Against her neck, Varli’s lips twitched into a grin before he nipped along the length of her throat. With his fingertips tracing the edge of her bra, he breathed hotly against her ear, “Tell me what you want, Lilith.” 

“Touch me.” 

He chuckled into her ear, rousing prickles all over her body. “I’m already touching you. Be specific.”

She whined and writhed, lips pressed tightly together from frustration. Finally, softly, Lilith managed a needy, “Grope my tits.”

Against her ear, Varli smirked. “Then take off your shirt.”

No convincing needed, Lilith stripped her shirt off in one wriggling flash, throwing it to the far side of the room. As she did so, Varli’s hands found their way to the back of her bra, unclasping like an expert. The bra fell away, slipping to the floor, as his gaze raked a warm path from her face, down her torso.

A wave of self-consciousness pooled in her thoughts, suddenly concerned he didn’t like what he saw. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when Varli’s lips descended on one while he palmed the other.

The words became a moan on Lilith’s lips as his tongue swirled and teeth worried around her hardened bead. His warm palm and fingers squeezed and grabbed at her. She arched into his ministrations, an interchanging mix of rough and gentle. His pleased hum against her sensitive flesh brought a new slew of heat to her insides.

A line of kisses down her stomach, his lips hot and searing against her flesh. Her ragged gasps burning in her throat, lower body tight and clenching with heat. The heat of his hands on her thighs teased at her brain, until his hands slid upward. To the juncture of her legs.

Another series of alarms keened through the hormonal fog. She hadn’t mentioned she was pre-op.

Lilith’s gaze caught his eyes, only finding hunger there as he leveled a look up at her. Confusing prickles fluttered through her stomach, her fingers tangling into the blankets beneath her. As much as she willed herself to open her mouth, to tell him, to explain, the words wouldn’t release.

He knew she was trans. He could feel the small, embarrassing, stiffness in her panties. 

But would he understand her partial-op situation? Testicles gone, but fleshy sack still present; necessary if she ever wished to go full-op. 

“Something wrong?” Varli’s voice, rough and deep, cut through Lilith’s anxieties. His hands paused on her thighs, thumbs massaging circles into her supple flesh.

“I… um… I don’t have balls, but I still…” Her throat clamped against any more words. Mortification flared through her, mingling strangely - almost coldly - with the warmth of her libido.

“I noticed,” Varli smiled softly and gave a one-shouldered shrug. “I was just going to explore. Find out what makes you moan and shiver the most.”

“Oh.” And just like that, the cold embarrassment dissipated away, leaving only heat and passion in its wake.

His hands began drifting up her thighs again, to her hips. Thumbs still grazing and massaging until they hooked into the waistband of her panties. Varli’s gaze never left Lilith’s expression, gauging her emotions. “Should I keep going? Or do you want something else?” 

Lilith swallowed, before managing an eager nod and murmuring, “Yes, please, go on.”

In a swift movement, he yanked her panties to her knees and flipped her skirt up. A shiver raked down her back, exposed before his gaze. His expression remained hungry as he dipped low between her legs. Malleable heat pressed against her center. His tongue grazed along her flesh, lips mouthing at the soft flesh. Every groan shot to Lilith’s core, making her insides feel like they were going to melt. 

She writhed under his mouth as he ate her out, making a frisson of pleasure and need and desire fizzing through her body. Her toes curled into the bed, her thighs squeezing to the sides of his head. Against the mattress, her back arched, pressure building deep within her.

When was the last time she felt this good? This tense and molten and tingly? Had she ever felt this way?

His ministrations between her thighs continued, peppered with moans and growls as his mouth sought every erogenous zone it could.

Against her lower belly, her petite dick throbbed, wanting heat and attention.

As if tuned in to the call, Varli glanced up, tongue trailing to the base of her shaft. It only took her a breath to realize he waited for her permission. Conflicting thoughts muddled in her head as her fingers dug further into the bed, left on a frustrating and enjoyable edge. 

“Go on.” Lilith managed, biting her bottom lip. 

Wet, hot, soft heat brought renewed flares of pleasure as he licked - languorously - along her length. Reverberations of his moans made Lilith whimper, arching. His tongue swirled over her tip, drawing louder moans and stoking the heat in her as he repeated the move over and over. 

The sudden loss of his heat between her legs startled her. Her gaze shot to him, watching as the incubus tugged his shirt off and unzipped his fly, kicking trousers and boxers off his legs. Lilith’s breathing hitched, her gaze drinking in new expanses of his body.

Gathering her up in his arms, Varli shifted their positions. He pulled her into his lap, flush against his hard erection. Lilith gasped, heat emanating from his cock and deliciously sinking into her nethers, as Varli caught her lips against his. His chest pressed to her breasts, his tongue and lips hungrily on hers. A new sense of dizzying passion flittered over Lilith. Rolling her hips, friction teased at her and he gave an involuntary jerk of his hips, moaning low and deep in his chest. Both enjoying the juxtaposition of her supple dick against his hard, throbbing cock.

Against her mouth, Varli grunted, “I want to fuck you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Against her mouth, Varli grunted, “I want to fuck you.” 

Lilith’s heart fluttered. “I want that, too.”

“What position?”

“On my back,” she murmured, somewhat bashful of the choice. It was standard, so typical, but Lilith had never been on the receiving end in that position. Part of her craved it. 

He nodded, rolling them over so he was atop her again. 

Varli sucked on his index and middle finger - cubi saliva being a natural lubricant with minor healing properties, even - before the digits found their way to her opening. He leaned over her, lips on her breast, as his fingers teased her entry. Lilith moaned as his first finger eased into her, stretching her. Her body arched into him as the second finger found its way in.

His mouth traversed to her other breast, tongue swirling the pert nipple as his fingers delved deeper, pulled back, sunk back in. Her nerves fluttered around his fingers, tingles radiating out over her body. 

“Varli, please,” whimpered Lilith, hips rolling against him, pressing his fingers deeper. She wanted more, wanted to be filled, wanted to feel him deep inside her.

Nothing more needed to be said. Movements jittery from excitement, Varli grasped her hip in one hand while he slickened his other hand and grasped his cock. Guiding himself to her entrance, he threw her one last look - another request for her consent and comfort - and, after she nodded, he jerked his hips forward.

His tip smoothly cleaved into her, pulsing at the threshold. She gasped and shivered, never penetrated so easily before. Breath ragged, throat burning, body clenching around him, Lilith shook as he drove deeper and deeper. Her hands explored his chest, fingernails teasing over his pecs. Her lips found their way to his throat as he leaned over her, the deeper he plunged into her.

Muscles throbbed inside her, squeezing at Varli as his pace gradually increased. 

Balls slapping against her, heat mounting deep within. A delicious tightness squeezing at her insides. Her brain fluttering with thoughts of him filling her, stretching her, unleashing liquid heat in her. Louder moans and half-screams filled the air, the bedsprings crying out beneath them. Varli’s own vocalizations deepened, morphed into more demonic snarls of pleasure than simple grunts and groans. His fingers dug into her hips as he grasped her, undoubtedly leaving small bruises.

He held her tight, driving harder and faster into her. Lilith’s knees tucked against his sides, toes curling as her tits bounced with every impact. Pleasure danced along her synapses with his thrusts. Everything became taut and hot and prickly, making her feel like an overly tightened guitar string.

Faintly, she realized she was crying a mantra of “Yes! Please!” peppered with moans and mewls of delirious delight. 

The hot ball of pleasure at her core tightened and hardened, became molten lava, became all she could focus on. It became a tangle of muscles and nerves and desires and wants and needs and-

The proverbial guitar string broken.

Lilith sobbed, her body tensing and trembling as a wave of bliss crashed over her. A conflagration of fire kissed her nerves. Her muscles tensed, relaxed, tensed again as her hips jerked, unable to decide what to do under the overwhelming ecstasy. 

Still, Varli pounded into her, cock hard and throbbing. He rode her through one wave and, almost immediately, brought a second wave - a tsunami of fervor - through her. Lilith cried louder the second time, back arching and fingers clawing over his shoulders. 

This time, her body contracted tighter around him. She could feel his cock throb and twitch, his hips jerking desperately for those last few thrusts, before a guttural moan resonated from him. Lilith could feel his muscles tense, his hips landing one last lunge before delicious liquid heat exploded inside her, paired with his own utterly gratified snarl.

Varli pressed his head into the juncture of her shoulder. His hips jerked as the last few spurts escaped him. Trembles and twitches coursed through both their bodies as, gradually, their muscles relaxed. Lilith carded her fingers through Varli’s hair as her hitched breathing and pounding heart leveled out. 

Soon, he shifted, gently pulling out of her and flopping to the bed beside her. His chest rose and fell with a few deep breaths as he stared at the ceiling, before he glanced at her. “So, how was I?” 

An amused smile split across her lips. A sex demon asking how he was after an intimate romp? If she hadn’t spent the evening with Varli, she would’ve guessed he was a bit self-conscious.

Perhaps he was.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me?” She laughed, her body already aching from long disused muscles getting such a workout. Her cheeks flushed, just reliving the memories. “It was great. I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything so intense.” 

Something in him eased at her words as he rolled to his side. His arms wrapped around her, tugging her closer to his chest. “Wait til next time. It’ll be even better.” 

Lilith blinked, heart stuttering at the implications. She pressed her hands to his chest, leaning back to peer up into his face. “Next time?”

“Unless you don’t want a next time.” Despite the ease in Varli’s voice, a slight disappointment flickered in his tone.

“I just thought…” She blinked rapidly, suddenly realizing her presumption had no basis. Well, not with what Varli had presented her. “I guess I assumed this would be a one and done thing after you found out I’m trans.”

She’d heard plenty of upsetting stories. Dates that indulged in a night of sex, but disappeared the next morning. Their previous night’s partner suddenly blocked on social media. Somehow, that result became the sad, expected norm in Lilith’s brain.

“Oh,” Varli yawned, pulling her closer. “Good.”

“ _ Good? _ ” Offense flashed through her thoughts. Again, she pushed back from his chest, this time glaring into Varli’s face. “What do you mean by that?”

He raised an eyebrow at her reaction, a ghost of a well-humored grin curling at the corners of his lips. “Do you know how many people just want to bag a cubi for a single night?”

Oh. Cubi fetishists. Lilith eased in Varli’s arms. She supposed cubi fetishists made Varli feel the same way as trans chasers made her feel. Like a piece of meat, and not like a person with thoughts and feelings. Especially upsetting after a good talk online or a good date.

Again, he pulled her closer and, this time, she cuddled into his chest. Anxieties eased as she pondered their similar life experiences. His heartbeat throbbed next to her head, a slow and deep comforting rhythm. Lilith eased against his body heat, body aching for more from Varli. More touches and kisses; more discussions and smiles. Her heart fluttered at the thought. He’d been more than what she anticipated, as a date.

As her thoughts turned over the concept of an incubus boyfriend, she missed Varli’s smile and his warm gaze, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion or affection. “I’ll be ready for another round in a few.” 

His words shook Lilith from her thoughts.

“In a few  _ minutes _ ?” She gawped, surprised at his sudden recovery but not really turned off at the thought. Though her body ached after finally breaking her sexual drought, a hunger of her own itched inside her. Suddenly lurid thoughts - how his cum would taste, how his cock would taste on her tongue, how it’d feel to be the one on top - flashed in and out of her mind.

“Lilith, I want to explore every inch of you, over and over, until I can make you shiver with pleasure with a single touch.” Leaning closer, he caught the lip of her ear with a gentle nip. She shivered, heat blooming inside her. His softened murmur only made that warmth spread farther through her body. “If you’ll let me, of course.”

It took her a few moments, battling her own hormones and considering the state of her body. The red heat wanted more and wanted it now; to feel that edge of euphoria all over again, all night long if she could. However, she didn’t want to wake in utter pain tomorrow. There was only so much cubi saliva could heal. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll need a bit more time,” she mumbled, burying her face against his chest. Something about his arms tightening around her made her brought a shiver of contentment through her body.

“No need to apologize.” Varli chuckled, hand stroking down her back. He scratched lightly, with his nails, causing her to arch and sigh against him. “We have time.  _ I’m  _ not planning on this being our last date. Are you?” 

“Definitely not.” Lilith looked up at him, her hands drifting down between them. As her fingertips grazed teasingly over the tip of his cock, he gave a sharp intake of breath. “I want to make you feel just as good, too.”

For the first time, Varli’s expression shifted from easy confidence to an awkward, and pleased, blush, a smile tilting at his lips. The red in his cheeks deepend as his cock twitched against the palm of her hand, needy for touch.

A grin danced across Lilith’s lips, realizing he wasn’t the only one with sexual power between them.

Perhaps, she  _ could  _ manage another round a bit sooner than anticipated.


End file.
